


Crazy little thing... called love

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: - Кто этот мрачный человек? – Спрашивает Хартфилия, глядя блондину в след, машинально перекладывая печенье с противня в прозрачную банку, чтобы после выставить ее на витрину.- Его зовут Лаксус Дреяр. Он заходит иногда. Говорят, что вся его семья погибла при странных обстоятельствах около двух лет назад, он один выжил. – Отвечает Штраус, протирая и без того чистые чашки.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 7





	Crazy little thing... called love

Люси откровенно скучала, стоя за стойкой и наблюдая за немногочисленными посетителями кофейни. Утренний наплыв посетителей «эспрессо с собой по-быстрому» уже закончился и теперь в зале было пятеро человек. Пожилая леди за столиком в углу, их постоянный клиент, всегда заказывает очень сладкий капучино и шоколадное печенье, какой-то студент, что-то быстро печатающий в своем ноутбуке и трое подружек, что также достаточно часто к ним заходили. Неожиданно дверь открылась, запуская в помещение морозный воздух и вихрь снежинок. На улице сегодня был сущий ад. Дороги замело, город, казалось, стал одной большой пробкой, а снегопад все не заканчивался.

Девушка перевела скучающий взгляд на вошедшего. Молодой мужчина в элегантном черном пальто стряхивал снег со светлых волос, которые топорщились во все стороны из-за замерзшего в них геля. Хартфилия тихо хихикнула, настолько комично выглядела его прическа. Его спутница протирала запотевшие очки и что-то быстро говорила, активно жестикулируя руками. Блондин лишь отмахнулся от нее и направился в сторону кассы.

\- Кон-Панна с шоколадной крошкой и двойной горячий шоколад с малиной. – Хриплым низким голосом произнес незнакомец. И подумав, добавил. – И еще миндальное печенье.

\- Сейчас будет готово. - Блондинка улыбнулась и кивнула, отбивая заказ, после чего принялась выполнять. Она предпочитала кофемашину с ручным управлением, так как автоматическая с ее миллиардом самых разных кнопок напрочь лишала возможности пофантазировать несмотря на то, что очевидно работала быстрее. Руки сами собой кружили над аппаратом, пока бариста исподтишка рассматривала клиента. Он был высок. И очень мрачен. Шрам, похожий на молнию, пересекал его правый глаз. Из-под пальто выглядывал костюм-тройка. Очевидно, что этот человек - важная шишка. Рядом все крутилась брюнетка, настойчиво что-то объясняя другу.

\- Ваш заказ. – Хартфилия ставит на стойку два высоких стакана и коробку с выпечкой.

\- Спасибо. - Кивает молодой человек, чуть нахмурившись, и делает глоток. Люси может поклясться, что видит едва заметную ухмылку на его губах. Странные посетители уходят, вновь запустив в кофейню немного снега. Блондинка смотрит им в след, рассеянно думая о том, что у этого мужчины очень необычная аура.

***

В следующий раз он приходит через несколько дней. Люси работает в зале, собирая грязную посуду и протирая столики. За кассой стоит Миражанна, ее хорошая подруга и начальница.

\- Что для вас? – Улыбается она дежурной улыбкой, и девушка видит, как посетитель хмурится при этом еще больше.

\- Ристретто. – Резко отвечает он. Мира пробивает заказ и быстро его выполняет, протягивая мужчине стакан уже через пару минут. Он принимает посуду из ее рук и уходит.

\- Кто этот мрачный человек? – Спрашивает Хартфилия, глядя блондину в след, машинально перекладывая печенье с противня в прозрачную банку чтобы после выставить ее на витрину. Выпечка вообще стала пользоваться особой популярностью с тех пор, как к ним пришла Эльза и предложила свои услуги пекаря. С того момента поток их посетителей значительно увеличился, что благоприятно сказывалось на прибыли и зарплате работников.

\- Его зовут Лаксус Дреяр. Он заходит иногда. Говорят, что вся его семья погибла при странных обстоятельствах около двух лет назад, он один выжил. – Отвечает Штраус, протирая и без того чистые чашки.

«Значит, Лаксус» - думает блондинка, машинально пробивая заказ какого-то студента, забежавшего за кофе в перерыве между занятиями.

***

\- Один горячий шоколад с малиной, чай с мятой, эспрессо и пряный латте, тройной в большом стакане. И миндальное печенье. – Произносит знакомый голос, заставляя девушку отвлечься от интереснейшей книги, которую она купила этим утром и уже успела прочитать половину.

\- Конечно. – Искренне улыбается Люси, стойко выдерживая его тяжелый взгляд. Он что, бросает ей вызов. – С собой?

\- Нет, сегодня мы сядем в зале. – Отвечает Лаксус, показывая рукой на троих своих спутников, стоящих чуть позади него. Брюнетку девушка уже видела, а вот парня с длинными зелеными волосами и синеволосого молодого человека, собственнически обнимающего за плечи единственную особу женского пола в их странной компании, она видит впервые.

\- Присаживайтесь, я все принесу через несколько минут. - Трое позади блондина кивают и уходят за выбранный ими столик, а хмурый Дреяр остается и внимательно следит за всеми манипуляциями девушки. Столь пристальное внимание отвлекает, но Люси профессионал в своем деле, ей не привыкать. Она мастерски справляется с тремя заказами из четырех, когда произносит, усмехаясь. – Боитесь, отравлю вас?

\- Такая девушка просто не сможет кого-либо отравить. Такие обычно предпочитают холодное оружие. – С издевкой отвечает тот. Все же уловил едва различимую иронию в ее голосе.

\- Вы просто не знаете, на что я способна. – Хмыкает блондинка, медленно добавляя в стакан эспрессо, после чего протягивает ее Лаксусу. – Приятного времяпрепровождения, мистер Дреяр. – Снова загадочно улыбается она, видя, как на его обычно каменном лице мелькает удивление. Он делает небольшой глоток, удовлетворенно кивает и уходит к друзьям, что уже успели разложить на столе множество толстых папок с документами.

***

\- Доброе утро, мистер Дреяр. – Радостно улыбаясь, приветствует его Люси, как только он подходит к кассе, отстояв до этого в огромной очереди. – Что для вас сегодня?

\- Удиви меня, блонди. – Ухмыляясь, отвечает он, а Хартфилия задыхается от наглости.

\- Сами-то давно в зеркало смотрелись? – Не остается в долгу она, принимаясь за работу. Вообще-то у Миры строгие правила насчет таких вот перепалок с клиентами, но девушка была уверена, что мужчину это нисколько не задело. – Ваш напиток. – Она протягивает ему горячий стакан, хотя должна бы поставит его на стойку, как того требует устав кофейни. Лаксус тянется за напитком и их пальцы соприкасаются. Люси отдергивает руку и бормочет извинения. У него ледяные пальцы.

\- Романо. – Одобрительно тянет он, пробуя кофе. - Очень хорошо, блонди. – И уходит.

***

\- Горячий шоколад с малиной? – Спрашивает Хартфилия, едва завидев перед собой подругу Дреяра. Та удивленно кивает.

Люси отбивает заказ на кассе, после чего принимается за приготовление.

\- Не удивляйтесь так. – Улыбается она. – Вы с друзьями теперь завсегдатаями считаетесь. Да и заказываете всегда шоколад.

\- Мы работаем через дорогу. Юридическая фирма «Громовержец & Со» Меня Эвергрин зовут. – Представляется русоволосая.

\- Люси. – Блондинка лучезарно улыбается, протягивая новой знакомой ее заказ, но та не торопится уходить.

\- Почему ты здесь работаешь? Ты ведь очевидно не глупая, да и внешность у тебя неплохая. Могла бы в модели пойти. – Задумчиво спрашивает девушка. Хартфилия только смеется в ответ.

\- Так сложились обстоятельства. - Отвечает она, пожимая плечами. – Но мне нравится тут. Мира, хозяйка кафе, моя очень хорошая подруга.

\- Та самая Миражанна Штраус? Они с Фридом очень долгое время встречались. – Сверкает глазами собеседница, и, замечая недоумение на лице блондинки, добавляет. – Фрид – тот зеленоволосый парень.

\- Так вот почему Мира всю работу сваливает на меня, когда вы сидите в зале. – Усмехается девушка, а Эвер с ужасом смотрит на часы.

\- Я побежала, прости. Уже опаздываю на сверхважную встречу. Приятно было познакомиться, Люси. – И вылетает за дверь.

***

Хартфилия уже собирается закрывать кофейню, когда дверь открывается, пропуская позднего посетителя. Девушка, протиравшая столики в зале, оборачивается. На пороге стоит мрачный донельзя Лаксус Дреяр. Он снимает перчатки и медленно идет к стойке.

\- Не слишком ли поздно для кофе, мистер Дреяр? – Спрашивает блондинка, слабо улыбаясь. Все же он милый, думает девушка, когда мужчина на секунду прикрывает глаза и устало трет переносицу. – Вам еще работать, да? – Сочувственно спрашивает она. – Ристретто?

\- Да, пожалуйста. – Кивает он, наконец отмирая. – Был долгий ужин с клиентами. Теперь нужно разобраться со всеми бумагами для них. Тогда завтра можно будет выспаться.

\- С собой? – Тихо спрашивает Хартфилия.

\- Нет, здесь. Или вы закрываетесь? – Спрашивает мужчина, обращая внимание на поднятые стулья, еще не высохший пол и швабру, прислоненную к одному из столов.

\- Я могу задержаться. – Говорит Люси прежде, чем успевает подумать. Дреяр благодарно кивает. Все же ему совершенно не хочется возвращаться в пустой офис. – Проходите пока, садитесь.

Люси готовит ристретто для Лаксуса, варит себе самый обычный кофе с молоком и достает припрятанные на черный день имбирные печеньки, испеченные Эльзой не далее, как сегодня утром. Все же на носу Рождество, поэтому в меню появляются специфические для этого сезона товары в виде глинтвейна, какао с корицей, пряников и печенья.

\- Вот. – Блондинка ставит на стол чашку с ароматным горячим напитком и тарелку. – Не возражаете? – Спрашивает она, указывая на пустой стул напротив мужчины.

\- Конечно нет. – Качает головой он, полностью поглощенный работой. Хартфилия молча пьет свой кофе и от скуки косится на ближайший к ней документ, когда замечает там грубую ошибку, которая будет стоить фирме практически целое состояние, если не исправить ее.

\- Здесь ошибка. – Говорит Люси, пододвигая к нему документ.

\- Что? – Он удивленно поднимает на нее взгляд.

\- Здесь ошибка, - повторяет девушка, указывая на несколько строчек в договоре. Дреяр хмурится, вчитываясь в напечатанное. Его глаза расширяются.

\- Точно. Ты права. Но откуда ты знаешь? – Удивлению мужчины нет предела. Не каждый опытный юрист заметил бы, а тут обычная девушка говорит ему об этом.

\- Я училась на юридическом в Гарварде. – Усмехается Люси, видя вытянувшееся в изумлении лицо собеседника. – Была лучшей на курсе, пока не ушла.

\- Почему бросила? Ты могла бы стать блестящим юристом. – Заинтересованно смотря на блондинку, спрашивает Лаксус.

\- Жизнь разбила розовые очки. – Горько отвечает та, а потом внезапно даже для самой себя продолжает. – Когда отец тяжело заболел, пришлось вернуться домой. Да и все деньги уходили на лечение. Тут уже не до учебы стало. А когда он умер, оставив мне в наследство лишь кучу долгов, пришлось пойти на работу, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Мира тогда очень помогла мне. – Она хмурится, понимая, что наговорила лишнего.

\- Мне очень жаль твоего отца, Люси. – Произносит мужчина, впервые называя блондинку по имени.

\- Откуда вы… - Но он перебивает ее.

\- Эвер рассказала, и давай на ты, а то неловко как-то. Я не настолько старше тебя, чтобы «выкать» мне. – Ухмыляется он.

\- Как скажешь. – Улыбается она, и смотрит в большое панорамное окно на танец снежинок за окном. Со смерти отца четыре года назад, Рождество стало для нее самым тяжелым временем года. Дреяр что-то чиркает в своих бумагах, размашисто пишет прямо поперек текста.

\- Тебя проводить? Уже поздно. – Спрашивает он, собирая все документы в портфель. Хартфилия, секунду помедлив, соглашается.

В машине Лаксуса тепло и пахнет чем-то цитрусовым. Люси подставляет заледеневшие пальцы под струи теплого воздуха. Оба всю дорогу молчат.

\- Спасибо, что подвез. И спокойной ночи. – Тихо говорит девушка, когда большой внедорожник тормозит возле ее дома.

\- И тебе спокойной ночи. – Кивает блондин, после чего машина срывается с места и через пару секунд скрывается за поворотом, а Хартфилия еще долго стоит на улице в полной тишине.

***

\- Вчера Лисанна приехала. Мы так долго не виделись! Все же не стоило отпускать ее в другой город на учебу. – Мира радостно щебечет, рассказывая о своей сестре, что приехала к ней на праздники. – А завтра должен Эльфи приехать – Эльфман, младший брат Штраус и средний ребенок в семье, был известным спортсменом, объехавшим уже полмира. Люси хмуро оглядывала зал в поисках какого-нибудь занятия для себя, но как на зло, все было идеально.

\- Эй, блонди, уснула что ли? – Слышит она знакомый голос. И поднимает голову.

\- Как всегда? – Со вздохом спрашивает она, не обращая внимания на шпильку в свой адрес. Растерявшись от того, что в ответ не последовало привычной колкости, Дреяр кивает.

\- Я чем-то тебя обидел? – Через секунду спрашивает он, наблюдая за блондинкой, излучавшей практически черную ауру.

\- Вы здесь не при чем, поверьте. Она всегда такая в Рождество. – Хмыкает Мира, проходя мимо и скрываясь за дверями кухни.

\- Твой кофе. – Совершенно не настроенная на беседы Хартфилия ставит перед мужчиной его кофе, но тот неожиданно хватает ее за запястье и тянет на себя. Она вздрагивает. У него снова ледяные руки. Он что, специально их в сугробе держит?

\- Пойдем прогуляемся? Я думаю, твоя начальница не будет против. – Из кухни летит что-то одобрительное, но что именно никто из них не разобрал. Подавив вздох, Люси хватает пальто и выходит в след за блондином из кофейни.

\- Куда мы идем? – Спрашивает девушка, на что ее спутник только загадочно ухмыляется. Ей ничего не остается, как продолжить идти по скользкому тротуару за мужчиной.

Дреяр привел ее на рождественский базар. Боже, как давно она не была в таких местах? Уже и не помнит. Скептически настроенная, Хартфилия поначалу лишь фыркает на все попытки своего спутника развлечь ее, но вскоре уже искренне смеется над Лаксусом, растянувшемся посреди прохода, так комично суровый «мистер Дреяр», глава юридической фирмы, летел на землю.

\- Чего ржешь? Лучше бы встать помогла. – Хмыкает тот. Девушка протягивает ему руку, но не успевают они подняться, как снова летят вниз. В этот раз уже оба и хохочут так, что прохожие оборачиваются. – Все с тобой понятно, горе луковое. – Улыбается блондин, пожалуй, в первый раз за все время их общения. И Люси замирает, глядя на него. Как будто помолодел на несколько лет и скинул с плеч тяжелый груз.

\- У тебя улыбка красивая. – Выдает она раньше, чем успевает подумать. Дреяр улыбается еще шире, все-таки поднимается на ноги и притягивает Хартфилию к себе, обнимая. Девушка неуверенно обхватывает его плечи в ответ, чувствуя себя защищенной в первый раз за очень-очень долгое время. Она молчит всю дорогу обратно до кофейни, но на прощание улыбается ему и крепко обнимает, вдыхая аромат дорого одеколона. Мужчина уходит, а Люси принимается за работу, ухмыляясь и абсолютно игнорируя любопытные взгляды старшей Штраус в свою сторону.

***

\- Да сколько ж вас там? – Недовольно бурчит Хартфилия, смотря на бесконечную очередь из клиентов, тянущуюся, аж, от самой двери.

С самого утра отбоя от посетителей не было. В канун Рождества все словно обезумили. Это происходило каждый год. И Люси ненавидела работать в этот день. Но еще больше она не хотела сидеть в пустой квартире в гордом одиночестве. Поэтому согласилась поменяться с Леви, которая укатила с парнем на какие-то острова на все праздники.

\- Что для вас? - Резко спрашивает она, не поднимая головы от кассового аппарата.

\- Тебя. – Отвечают ей, таким знакомым низким голосом.

\- Дурак. – Краснеет блондинка, принимаясь за работу.

\- Да ладно тебе, - хмыкает Дреяр. Когда бариста протягивает ему стакан. – Кон-Панна?

Изумленно спрашивает он, глядя на напиток. Люси только пожимает плечами. Очередь позади мужчины начинает недовольно роптать, поэтому он, наконец, отходит от кассы и идет за столик к своим друзьям. И только тогда замечает надпись на стакане. Улыбается, как дурак, резко разворачивается, возвращаясь.

Оттолкнув какого-то студента, которому Хартфилия протягивала напиток, он перегибается через стойку, дергает девушку на себя и целует. Люси от изумления открывает рот, что позволяет ему скользнуть языком в рот блондинки. Через секунду она приходит в себя, отвечая на поцелуй, цепляясь за его плечи. Кто-то в очереди свистит.

\- У тебя ведь нет планов на праздники? – Оторвавшись от ее губ, спрашивает Лаксус.

\- Совершенно никаких. – Улыбается она, снова целуя его.

А на стакане, который с таким любопытством рассматривали трое друзей мужчины, аккуратным почерком было выведено «Любимый дурак».


End file.
